How to summon a Demon Lord (Hiatus)
by Leizi
Summary: An unforeseen accident has happened and Ren Amamiya died because of it. When he thought his life is over, he got transported and resurrected as the Archangel named Satanael. How can he adjust to his new life? How will he deals with the many shenanigans this new world can offer? Can he make redemption for everything that Satanael did?


**Disclaimer: High School DxD and Persona 5 belongs to their respective owners. I only own this fic and besides that nothing else. **

"Vengeance is a fool's game." Arthur Morgan [Red Dead Redemption 2]

* * *

Within the endless darkness is scattered countless bright lights, like a nebula. But those said lights are not stars. Each one of those light of the fire is the gleam of man's souls. This is the world inside people's hearts. A place where every human's consciousness is connected and can be traced to their origin.

Every memory since the dawn of the man and even those on the ladder of its evolution slumbers here. Some think that this place is a sea. They may be correct or perhaps this place is actually a sea. Depending on how deep these people go, they may see this world's endless landscapes and innumerable faces.

Within the wide space of this world. A girl is slowly walking to its furthest depths. A domain that has existed far before life became sentient or even took form.

Here, there is only the darkness of death and the radiance of life. The mysterious woman came here at times, to do a very important objective.

Suddenly, a patch of the darkness surges and undulates. The pitch-black substance swells with a tar-like consistency and quickly take the shape of a giant arm.

The mysterious woman stared at the beast before her. Their size and weight are incomparable, the beast win in both aspects. Yet the mysterious woman stared at it without any sign of fear or nervousness.

"My it's rather stout, compared to before." She said as a small smile form in her face.

Just as good and evil products of man's heart, there is a negative force here in this sea of souls that tempts man to corruption and destruction. Though one person's malice may amount to little, there are billions of people in the world. Believe it or not, it's actually common for monster capable of destroying mankind to develop without anyone realizing.

This is one of them.

Though it was only an arm at first, it quickly develops into an enormous, human-shaped torso. Suddenly it roars with resentment, sending shocks through this space where up and down are fluid. The monster raises an enormous arm that could tear down mountains towards heaven. But it suddenly stops, something is blocking its movement.

To be precise, the mysterious woman is blocking the beast from where it wanted to be. The beast looks to the mysterious woman with its blood red eyes.

"My name is Elizabeth, You remember it yes?" The woman named Elizabeth introduces herself. She has a fixed gaze on the two lights that seem to be the monster's eyes, but it twists away, trying to resist.

Elizabeth releases a sigh. Her disappointment towards the beast is growing every time they meet. She grabs the monster's index finger, and in one motion. She flips its immense body and throws it into the air. The monster cries out in agony and the area quakes again.

"Oh dear, I believed it works last time." Elizabeth bit her thumb. It seems the beast grow a little stronger than before. Elizabeth felt a sting of shame in her heart. She doesn't want to damage the world of everyone's hearts. She also doesn't want to make a scene in the real world either.

"I suppose it cannot help. Time for a change of scenery. Same as the last time yes?" She opened her mouth and ask. Then she opened the elegant grimoire in her hand. A large blue magic circle forms behind the thrown beast, swallowing the gargantuan figure.

Elizabeth soon followed it. As the continual, turbulent streams of light and darkness flow pass the monster and Elizabeth.

The woman eventually speaks up.

"We will soon reach our destination."

* * *

After finishing the beast in a single hit. Elizabeth immediately returns to the sea of the soul. She still needs to do one important thing. The reason why she visiting this place besides beating the negative emotion that becomes a beast.

She stops to her track as the golden door stands before her. Its brilliant light shines compared to the darkness it has inside. Luckily as long the door is present, she might never see the darkness behind it.

It protects the world she knew, but it cost a sacrifice.

"It been a while, does it? Forgive me, It seems the answer I'm looking for is still a mystery."

She looks up and finds the person she wanted to talk to. The blue-haired boy who saves the world. An unknown messiah that only a few people knew the sacrifice he made. The said boy is now just a statue, acting as a barricade.

"Perhaps if I tell you a story, then maybe I can make up to it?" She asked the only person present in this world. Sadly the said person cannot speak nor move, because it doesn't have a body to use. His soul is also in duty protecting the seal.

Even though she didn't receive an answer. Elizabeth smiles in excitement as she starts her story. "Have you heard about the Archangel named Satanael?" She asked. "No? Well, it was a forgotten story about Satanael. The Archangel who gives humanity its freedom and chaos. The Archangel who fall from grace and became the Demon we know as Satan."

"Why I'm telling you a story about an Archangel you asked? Well, it is a good story. Listen, not only did the Archangel bring freedom and chaos, but it also stole Eden from humanity. The paradise that was promised for all living things."

"Strange huh? Why would an Archangel do that." She asked.

"No one knows. But one thing is for sure, It cost humanity to lose the paradise they deserve. The paradise that God created for them to live in." Elizabeth closes her eyes as she imagines what that paradise looks like. "Hear the story of Satanael. My dear guest."

* * *

Months have passed since the Yaldabaoth incident. Tokyo the capital city of Japan is now free from the God of Control corruptions. Its people are now living the lives they intended to, peace and normal. It was all thanks to the Phantom Thieves of Heart. A group of teenagers who seeks freedom from corrupted adults and changes the society they live in.

In a span of one year. The Phantom Thieves of Heart punish the corrupted adults by stealing their treasure inside the cognitive world. They force their heart to change. They make them atone for their sins, they make them say sorry for their victims and change them into a better person.

Due to their actions, some people are against them. They say it was selfish, they say it was cruel to force someone to change, They say that their just outlaws who are scaring people to do what they want. More and more words got spread regarding the Phantom Thieves actions that people cannot decide whom to listen too.

Are the Phantom Thieves are just?

It was the question that many people asked themselves. But after what happened in December. People now know the answer. Some people are still against them, but all that matter is the people that are cheering for them. For the thieves who save them from their doom.

Since then no one heard news about the Phantom Thieves. Little do they know that the thieves are blending to the many people in Tokyo and living their lives normally as possible. Just like the Founding member of the group.

Ren Amamiya a second-year student, walking around the street near Leblanc. Wearing his eyeglasses and casual outfit while carrying a grocery bag. From a different personal perspective, the boy looks innocently charming but little above average. But behind the innocent face his showing on the public. His actually the charming leader of the Phantom Thieves of Heart. The one who steals the show, due to him being their wild card during their thieving operations they call him Joker.

When he is in Joker's mask. A very different Ren Amamiya will appear. It's show time when that happened. When in battle, his not just gonna fight you. He will fight with all intent of winning while looking cool as much as possible.

They call him reckless. But if he always getting away with it, then it is okay.

What made him 'that' is a different story for another time. But what important right now is that his friends are waiting for him across the street. The members of the Phantom Thieves are gonna held a party. They set a task for each other and he got assigned for the grocery. Supposedly he's gonna have a partner for it. But the tension between the female members got uncontrolled so he decided to go alone.

He stops his track when he reaches the pedestrian line. The stoplight is still green so he waits until it changes. His friends are waving at him as they wait for him to cross the line. As soon as the stoplight change, Ren Amamiya walks again. While in the middle of the crossing, he got bumped into an unfamiliar person.

The said person falls from its knees due to their collision. Ren stops from his tracks and checks the person if it okay. Looking closely at the unknown person. He cannot tell what the person looks like or its gender, due to its long blond hair covering its face.

"Are you okay?" When he asked, the person did not move. Still on its knee and face looking on the ground. "Sorry about that. Here let me help you." He then extends his hand to help the unknown person.

Strangely. Ren did not notice the person until they bumped into each other. He should at least see the person on the other side where his friend is waiting.

But regardless the unknown person still hasn't moved an inch. Ren notices that the lights have changed and they still in the middle of the road. Due to his kindness, Ren cannot leave the person here. His calling the person but it did not respond. After many more attempts, it still did not respond.

Ren then shakes the person through its shoulder for any respond.

Surprisingly the unknown person did respond. It closes its distance toward the boy. Its face is leaning on his shoulder. And it whispered to his ear.

"I'm sorry." The person said.

Ren who is still in a state of shock did not notice the knife coming straight to his stomach. He wanted to do something but his body is not moving. It's like something is forbidding him to make any action. He keeps trying and trying but his effort did not change the outcome that is about to come next.

He felt the knife piercing through his body. He felt how it leaves its body and how his blood follows afterward. He felt the hot sensation from the wound he receives. He falls to his knee while holding his wound.

'What happened?' Ren asked himself. He saw his blood, replacing the color of the pedestrian lane. His vision soon becomes blurry as more blood leave his body. Luckily his hearing is still working as he heard a footstep near him. He tried to look to whom footstep that was.

Even his vision is blurry Ren can tell who it was. It was the man who stabs him. He can tell from the long hair he saw before this happened.

"I'm sorry it comes to this." The person said. Its apology is sincere, its voice almost sounds like it is about to cry. But Ren could not tell from his blurry vision.

"Desperation can make a person do surprising things and what I did is a sin. I will atone to it someday."

"But do not worry. I will make it up to you." The loneliness from his voice followed him he started to walk away. Ren wanted to stop whoever that was, but he cannot do anything anymore.

The last thing he heard is a loud horn coming from a vehicle. It doesn't stop, it keeps making the same sound and it's coming closer and closer to him.

Ren closes his eyes as a flashback from last year appears before him.

He let those memories embrace him as he waiting for it to end.

* * *

Somewhere above the clouds. There was a great city filled with trees and crystal clear rivers. The sun is shining brightly covering the city on its lights. The walls of the city are adorned with every kind of jewel, emerald, onyx, amethyst, topaz. This city is called Heaven. The place where God and its Angels are living.

Heaven is beautiful it still is, even after the tragic history that transpires. In the past, heaven is full of angels with different ranks flying all over the city. Sounds of laughter and songs can be heard as well. Angels dancing and chatting with each other, while the little ones are playing. It is a paradise.

But that is all in the past now. After what transpired in the civil war and the great war between faction. Heaven is just surviving with no promising future for it. They lost the one they called 'Morning Star' and many of their ranks during the civil war. But what hurts them the most is what they lost during the great war.

They lost their light, their leader, their creator. They lost their God. Since then Heaven is just there trying to survive. The only strength left for them is the people who are believing in their existence.

The one that is leading the survivors of heaven is Michael. A powerful Seraph who led the final defense Heaven needed during the great war. Due to what he has done during the war, he got elected to lead what is left on Heaven. Many centuries past since his leadership, he still cannot forgive himself for not doing everything he can to save God. If only he did, then maybe Heaven will not be in this state.

But now is not the time for any self-pity. He needs to forget any emotion dwelling inside him. He needs to focus on the task at hand. After many centuries of surviving, he finally found the solution. A solution that will not only solve the extinction of Angels but perhaps a way to bring Heaven back to its former and glorious form.

What Heaven need is to bring the Fallen Angel back. Back to Heaven, back to their beautiful form, back from where they belong. If every Angel works together, then Heaven will become a paradise once more. It is the only solution, they cannot bring back their creator. Even though Michael wanted to.

But they can't. He can't. Only those that were left by their creator can return.

But how is he going to do that?

Angels from the Heaven doesn't want them back. Fallen Angels from the Earth doesn't want to return either. For many centuries, Michael followed what his fellow Angels wanted. They do not need help from the other factions, they only need each other. That is the mindset he grew upon.

He then realizes that what they doing right now will slowly killing them. Being Prideful is a deadly sin after all. Angels being born as perfect, cannot let others see them in this pitiful states and that what killed them. He cannot let this continue. He needs to man up and do what needed to be done.

That is why he personally asked for help. He asked a Fallen Angel. His name is Azazel, a Governor General of the Fallen and also a Grigori. What he asks for him is almost impossible to be done. To bring back a long gone or perhaps dead, back to life. When he heard his request Azazel give him a skeptical look. When he asked who.

Michael answered Satanael.

He only receives was another question. Is he out of his mind? Azazel asked as he looks directly straight to him.

He answered no and followed up with 'Believe it or not, his still sane as ever.'

After hearing his answer. Azazel form a smug look on his face, it immediately replaces into a full smile and he extends his hand onto him and says.

'When do we start?'

Michael explained everything to Azazel. What he wants to happen and what will happen afterward. Azazel quickly catches the idea and give his own thoughts. They got a quite long conversation during that. All that left to do is to execute the plans one by one.

That happened a year ago. And after many months of searching and more planning, they eventually reach the final part of their plan. Today is the day when they are going to bring back Satanael back to life.

Suddenly he heard a loud knock coming from his door. He quickly finishes washing his hands and immediately opened the door. What Michael see before he is a tall man with a muscular built and wearing shining golden armor. The man has a twelve pair of angel wings behind his back and they look mighty like their owner.

Chamuel is his name. His a powerful healer leader in the angelic hierarchy known as the 'Powers' who protect the world from fearful and lower energies.

From the angry look he has on his face and the loud knocking earlier. Its seem the cat is out of the box now.

"Michael I heard you were doing something behind our back. Something to do with that compulsive liar friend of yours." He said.

"Not only that, but you two are planning to do something today." He added.

"Yes," Michael answered not even an idea of hiding anything from the man before him.

Hearing his answer, Chamuel faces become furious as he slammed the door of Michael room.

"Are you out of your mind!? How long since you two planned this!?"

"Just a year ago."

It is frightening to see the Chamuel in this state. The archangel who know comfort and protection is now furious. But Michael remained calm as much as possible.

"Just a year ago?" Chamuel whispered under his breath. What he did afterward surprises Michael. He did not know that Chamuel is capable of making this. A broken smile.

"You will doom us all Michael!" He shouts. "You are done for Michael! Done for!"

Chamuel is about to leave but Michael stops him. "Where are you going?" Michael asked.

"You are out of your mind. Everyone needs to know that!"

"What do you think will happen afterward?" Chamuel did not answer as he saw how serious Michael is right now.

"Let me tell you. There will be chaos. If I'm gone, what will happen to the remaining hopes Heaven have?" Michael said with a serious tone. "What I'm about to do is the only way for Heaven to return to its glory."

"All I'm asking is for you to trust me."

"But what you just did is a crime!" Chamuel answered.

"It is. Do not worry I will atone to it. I will pay for it, whatever the cost I will do it. When Heaven is back to its prime then I will. Believe me, brother."

For the last time, Chamuel looks at Michael. Seeing how serious he is about everything he said. He shoved the hand that is holding onto his shoulder and look away.

But before he goes. Chamuel has something to say. "You are not my brother. It seems he passed away just a year ago or so. But regardless I will hold onto those words you just said."

As soon as Chamuel leaves. Michael releases a sigh. It hurts him to hear that coming from Chamuel. Even though he readied himself on these sacrifices, it still hurts him to let this thing go. Hopefully, everything will be worth it, not for him but perhaps those who will leave him soon after.

* * *

Somewhere in Japan. Michael, Azazel, and their loyal companions make a base for their hidden operation. They planned this years ago and now they're about to proceed on the final step. The revival of Satanael. A year of sweat and tears and now the fruit of their labor is about to bloom.

Inside of the room where the spells for the revival a being prepared. Azazel is checking every sentence and making sure that everything will work perfectly. From the incantation, spells, materials and every single thing.

He cannot let all of this go to waste. They only have one shot for this. They cannot screw it up just because of a mistake.

Azazel remembered the day where Michael suddenly called him and asked for his help. Due to curiosity Azazel leave every experiment he has at the moment just to meet his former brother in Heaven.

And it wasn't a waste of time and effort.

To revive Satanael. That is what Michael asked him to do.

Azazel wasn't sure if he heard it right. Did he really mean that "Satanael"? The Archangel that brings Freedom, rebellion, and chaos? That "Satanael"

He remembers him asking if he's out of his mind and Michael answer brings a smile to his face.

This is crazy. But Azazel is all about crazy. That is why he quickly lend his helping hand to his Former Brother.

In all honestly. Azazel only has a tiny bit of concern about the state of Heaven. He's having a blast when he became a Fallen Angel. What makes him want to help Michael is because of the person they are talking about.

Satanael. He remembered everything about that person. He owes him his life. He admires him.

He actually conducted a search for the body of Satanael the moment he falls from grace. But he failed. He cannot find the last location of its body.

After many years of leading the Fallen Angels. A miracle happened. A report indicating the location of Satanael body. It said on the report that Satanael body has been found somewhere in the River of Jordan. It said that the reason why the river become on that state is because of it.

Satanael body sunk in that river and change the river alongside with it. He immediately conducts a search team to retrieve the body in there. It wasn't easy but Azazel did not give up, he finally found it and he will do anything just to get it.

It did not become futile. As they finally retrieve it after many attempts. Satanael body did not change. Not even a trace of decomposition. It's still the same as he remembered. He returned the body on this base and conduct some researches.

He wanted to know if it's possible to bring Satanael back to life.

From what the report he conducted regarding it. The body cannot be used anymore. Even though it did not go through any stages of decomposition, the number of years it been under water made it unusable. Azazel already expected these results. So he began to level up his researches.

He got unexpected results. Satanael mind and soul is still working. Only the body or the shell is not. It seems the mind and soul is working together to not let the body to go into decomposition. He cannot believe it. But this is Satanael his talking about. Then perhaps anything is possible now.

But it seems that the mind will not last long any longer. He cannot exactly tell when the mind will be gone. Azazel also observes that both the mind and soul refuse to make another body even though they're together this whole time. He can only assume that maybe it is because of the mind growing weaker.

This is problematic for Azazel. He needs to find a perfect body that can handle the mind of Satanael and will let his soul take over. So Azazel began to search all around the world for the possible candidate but everyone got rejected by Satanael mind and soul.

Until Michael came in today and give him the body of a teenager. From what he could tell. The boy seems died from the amount of blood that been lost due to the wounds he receives.

He was skeptical at first on where he got this body from. But he forgets about all of it as the soul and mind of Satanael reacted to it.

Azazel smiled. Perfect. All that left is the proper procedure for this to work. And that is what Azazel doing right now.

Suddenly the door behind him opened and Michael entered the room.

"Is everything ready?" Michael directly asked the head of the operation which is Azazel.

"Just waiting for you." Azazel smiled excitedly at Michael.

"Then let us begin." Michael declared and everyone inside the room felt the intense as the revival of Satanael is about to start.

* * *

After an hour. Everyone stop moving as they stared at the results of their operation. It did not work perfectly as they planned when they realize that the body that Satanael about to use it still not dead. But the mind and soul of Satanael forces its way toward the unconscious body of the boy.

That is problematic. There are two minds and soul inside a single body. They don't want it to become a simple possession. They want Satanael to take that body. And right now everyone is waiting for the result.

Who won between the two.

The boy soon rises up. His clenching his hand onto his head as he shakes the weird feeling twirling around his mind. The boy could not determine the feeling he having. It feels like he woke up from a coma and his mind is starting to work again.

But it is weird. When he tried to recollect his memories he cannot quietly grasp the meaning behind it. He feels like there are two memories getting mix with each other. The more he thinks about it the more it hurting his head.

Also the added pain he has somewhere in his stomach. He wanted it to stop, but so far his effort is futile.

Until they approach him. One man with long blond hair wearing clothes that only rich people could afford, while the other one has a similar colored hair except it's short and he wore a white lab coat.

"Can you hear me?" The man wearing a white lab coat asked. "My name is Azazel. Can you tell me who you are?"

He tried to answer the man named Azazel his question. But his mind keeps spinning and he barely keeps his focus. He instead says something else.

"Paper.." He said

Hearing the boy request. Michael handed out a piece of paper and a ball-pen he found near them.

The boy wrote something. He's trying his best to finish what his writing even though his hand is shaking intensely.

He handed out the paper at Michael. What Michael saw surprise him. What written in the paper is 'Ren Amamiya.'

"Please, remember it." The boy said directly at Michael before passing out due to the immense pain his feeling.

"What's the matter, Michael," Azazel asked as he snatches the paper at Michael's hand.

Michael is still on the state of shock on what happened. He thought the boy is dead. But somehow at the last minute, he lives. And now he wants him to remember his name. He doesn't know if he should be impressed about it or be scared.

"Michael?" Azazel called out.

"Yes?"

"We still going to proceed yes?" Azazel asked. No tone of disappointment or anything. What happened actually made him more excited. Looking at Michael expression. It tells everything he wanted to know. It is something that they will never see coming.

* * *

** Author Note: ****Hello Little Belfast reporting in! Its been a while has it? Sorry about that. I just cannot help it but play games during summer. Sadly I cannot afford any online access to gain 100% completion of RD2. But regardless it's a fun game! I recommend it~ Also I'm gonna start writing my Fate/Extra story for the next week [oh it gonna start tomorrow] so stay tuned!**

**Enough with that and let us proceed to what I did here. Well, I post a new(?) story but the concept is still the same, I just did some revision on where I want it to go [Forgive me]. I change and created a new one because the original felt kinda nonsense to me. I did not properly explain what actually happened. It felt wrong. So I decided to changes most of it. This time I think I wrote everything okay [For me at least].**

**Since I haven't watch DxD yet. I do not know what actually the canon story is. So sorry if there some materials that did not make sense [I just made them up].**

**I'm also hoping to make my 'own' canon story. That is what I'm aiming for on all of my existing stories. Hopefully, you guys still find it enjoyable even though most part will not follow the original canon story.**

**Also, anyone else gonna avoids the net when P5R release from Japan? Well I'm preparing myself for a 3 to 4 months no spoiler crusade lol.**


End file.
